


Squeaks

by mirrorworldangel



Series: Little Moonfire [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Whether You Like It Or Not, dogs sucking on baby pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: “Enya, sweetie, how the hell did the dog got your binky?”





	Squeaks

**Author's Note:**

> Their family dog is a mixed breed, with the coloring of a Doberman and the massive size, height and weight of a Great Dane. Trained to be vicious and loyal only to the family, but instead got themselves a big lapdog baby when it has its favorite toy. 
> 
> I also referred Drautos to his first name because in this au! both of them are already married and combined their family names as Drautos-Ulric.

_*Squeak,squeak*_

**_That sound_** , Titus thought to himself.

_*Squeak,squeak*_

There it is again.

_*Squeak,squeak*_

Titus immediately put the pen down with a sigh and turned away from his paperwork, trying to pin-point the location of the squeaking sound that has been annoying him for the past 5 minutes. Removing his spectacles and rubbing both of his eyes, he can feel the stress of parenthood wearing him down.

Getting work done from home on the weekend may not be good idea for the moment while at the same time babysitting their baby.

Nyx is out for the moment getting the groceries done for tonight’s dinner, and Titus felt that he wanted to bond with their daughter, so that leaves him alone with a baby and their pet dog, .     

_*Squeak,squeak*_

Titus really wanted to find out where did that darn squeaking sound came from. He wondered where their dog went, since the house is void of any canine movement apart of the squeaking sound. He just hopes that it’s not loud enough to -

_*Waaaah,waaah*_

You know what, never mind.

Hopping out of the couch and quickening his steps to his waking daughter, Titus quickly snatched up an extra clean diaper on the kitchen counter, almost tripping himself on the process. And as he finally entered the nursery, all of his attention was solely focused upon the source of the wailing within the hand-me-down crib.

“Hello there, moonfire. Had any sweet dreams?” he cooed as he picked up the fussy little infant from the crib and tucked her to his chest, calming her down with his heartbeat. Calming down, feeding and burping the awakened baby from a nap is easy, but changing one is tricky, especially when that baby would like to move around the changing table and try to roll away.

“Putting up a fight, aren’t ya? Well let’s get that extra energy to good use,” he said to the ever giggling baby as Titus gently puts the baby down to the octagon-shaped playpen.

As soon as he left the nursery for a cup of coffee, he heard laughter. Well, someone’s gotten up on the right side of her nap. Along with the sound of the front door unlocked with muffled curses about making last minute grocery supply-runs.

“Nyx you came back?” Titus called.

“Yeah, how’s babysitting?” asked Nyx as he puts the groceries upon the kitchen counter. Kissing his husband by the cheeks for a job well done slowly became a steamy make out session as Titus broke the kiss and leave a trail of hickeys upon Nyx’s neck and - 

_*Squeak,squeak*_

Titus immediately growled at the return of the annoying squeaking sound. It was perfect a moment ago. “Titus, what was that?” Nyx asked. “That was what I was asking myself the whole evening,” “I’ll go check it out, Titus can you clean up here?”

_*Squeak,squeak*_

 And as Nyx left to see their child Titus immediately took over the tasks, not without swatting Nyx by the ass to encourage his spouse and leave him be to the job.

_*Squeak,squeak*_

_*Squeak,squeak*_

 Laughter began to boom from the nursey, echoing alongside the squeaks breaking Titus from his concentration and almost dropping the fine chinaware he received from their wedding.

“Babe?” Nyx asked.

“Yeah?”

“Did you leave the baby alone in the nursery?”

“For one minute.”

“In her playpen?”

“Yes?”

 “With the dog?”

_*Squeak*_

**_The dog?_ **

**_Shit!!!_ **

And so Titus ran out of the kitchen, bolting towards his family in the nursery.

Nyx’s laughter continued to echo around the apartment and the squeaking sound became louder 

_*Squeak,squeak*_

…..and he’s greeted with the sight of their little moonfire, laughing to the sight of their grown family dog (if Titus can call it ‘family dog’ despite its original purpose) sucking on the baby pacifier with its entire focus upon the baby.

Every little squeak the dog makes from the pacifier excites her, throwing her head back with a smile that could shame the sun itself.     

“Enya, sweetie, how the hell did the dog got your binky?” Nyx laughed.

_*Squeak,squeak*_

And he got a cute laugh from the still laughing baby.

“Well, two years of training a vicious security dog go undone by a baby pacifier,” lamented Titus.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at Tumblr!!!
> 
> for anon thank you or the support I received from you!!


End file.
